Fairy-Buster
by Journey through the Decade
Summary: A operation gone wrong. 3 Go-Busters were sent, preventing a possible Enetron extraction from the Vaglass and the successor of Enter, Shift. Unnoticed to the 3, Shift created a dimension bomb. All according to Shit's plan, the 3 Go-Busters walked into his trap and were sent to a different dimension. Will the GO-Busters survive? Or will they be erased from the unknowns of the world


**Hello I'm Journey through the Decade or you can call me Decade, this is my first story so feedback will be nice no flames to shit like that. Quick A/N, this is OC Go-Buster not the actual characters.**

 **That is done let's get down to business. Let's morphin!**

 **XXXXXX**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, this is a perfect day for a walk for some people. One man in particular stood near a tree. He wore what looked like special ops clothing with red accents his short red hair waved.

"Target on sight." The man said through his earpiece.

" _We have sights on the target too, orders?_ " A voice asked through the earpiece.

" _Kenji, I need you and Cheeda to get a closer look, but don't get caught._ " The voice ordered through the earpiece.

"Roger, going in." The man now names Kenji said.

He left his hiding spot and walked towards a red motorcycle and rode it towards his designated area. Once he drove close enough he saw strange looking men in black suits walking into a building with loads of equipment.

"This is Kenji, I think that's them." Kenji announced.

" _We read you loud and clear, you have permission to engage._ "

"Roger that." Kenji then brought up his wrist that held a bracer and tapped a button on it.

 **It's Morphin Time!**

A voice announced through the Bracer. and white body suit digitally appeared over Kenji's body. Kenji brought the Bracer closer to his mouth and said.

"Let's Morphin!"

A helmet appeared and cover his head while a visor unfolded out of the brace. It then latched itself onto the helmet. He walked into the building and saw the same men that walked into the building not so long ago except now they were setting up a device on a table.

"You know, you assholes are getting on my nerves, today was suppose to be my day off, now I have to get my ass up just to kick your ass." Kenji said in an irritated tone.

The 6 men looked at each other and laughed at him.

"Good, now we can have one less Go-Buster to worry about." one man said in a distorted voice

"Yeah, let's hurry up. You 3 take one Red." The want seemed like the leader of the group ordered.

With a nod they immediately rushed towards Kenji and attacked him. Kenji sighed and dodged all the incoming attacks lazily.

"Command, the Sougan blade sounds nice to use right now, may be the Inchigan buster, never duel wielded them before." Kenji said.

" _You've been hanging out with those pirates Sentai for too long_." The voice said in the comm.

"Whatever." Kenji chuckle while a sword and a blaster appeared near his waist and chest.

Grabbing both weapons he slashed one man, blasted the other, and did a combo of both towards the other in quick succession.

Kenji rolled his shoulders and looked at the remaining 3 other people. They stopped what they were doing and gave a menacing smile.

"Ok Go-Buster Red, you've defeated my men, but that means very little to me, you see, I've created this bomb to send you and the other Go-Busters to a different dimension where you won't bother us again, but sadly my plan is slowed, so you'll have to do until I can build more bombs and send your friends with you." The leading man said with a large menacing smile.

"Wait what? How are you planning to keep me in one place?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, you know a little surveillance will help." The leading man said while holding up a chicken.

Kenji looked at the chicken in horror and froze in place.

"That's how, now then let's…" The leading stopped himself and saw 3 robots and 2 human one male the other female

"Oh, the other Go-Busters, is there a God up there or is it just my lucky day." The leading man smiled widely.

"What happen to Kenji?" The female of the group said.

"Oh no! There's a chicken!" The red robot said while pointing towards the chicken that hopped around Kenji.

"Oh great, it's now up to us." The female teen said while going through her many pouches.

"Looking for this?" The leading man said with a smile while holding up a box of candy.

"Oh no! I...can't...I...don't have energy." The female teen said weakly as she slowly fall to the ground.

"How do you guys know of our weakness'?" The eldest of the 3 asked.

"Oh, I have my sources, now I'll just let my men deal with you for about 1 minute, ta-ta." The leading men said as he left the building through the window.

The other 2 men looked at the eldest and aimed their guns at them. The man sighed and held up the same device Kenji has.

 **It's Morphin Time!**

A blue body suit with white accents appeared over the man. He held up the braces close to face and glasses unfolded.

"Let's Morphin!"

A blue helmet with a silver mouthplate appeared, the glasses attached itself onto the helmet. The man charged at the 2 men who looked at each other and smiled. This caused the eldest to stop and look, he noticed one of the armed men pointing a gun directly at the bomb.

"Have a nice trip Go-Bastards." The first man said.

Said man fired the gun onto the bomb causing it to blow up the entire building. Any onlookers, looked towards the explosion and panicked.

A man in his sixties saw the explosion and grew worried knowing the 3 agents he sent were in said building.

"This is command, does anyone copy? I repeat does anyone copy? Send Beet and J to investigate." The man ordered.

"Roger."

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's that. Hope you enjoyed it and please send feedback, it's my first time on fanfic and I want to get better.**


End file.
